Drache
[[Datei:TMNT_03_Dragon.jpg|thumb|300px|'Drache']]Ein Drache ist ein mythologisches Wesen, welches vornehmlich reptilische Eigenschaften, beizeiten mit denen von Vögeln und Raubtieren vermischt, vorweist. In der Mythologie In den europäischen Mythen sind Drachen bösartige Fabelwesen, die zumeist blutrünstig, zerstörungswütig oder gar gierig auf Schätze sind. Der bekannteste Drache der europäischen Mythologie in der Rolle als Schatzhüter ist Fafnir, der Hüter des Nibelungenhorts, der später vom Helden Siegfried (nordischer Name Sigurd) erschlagen wird. Meistens wird dargestellt, dass Drachen eine Schwäche für Jungfrauen haben und sich daher mit Menschenopfern besänftigen lassen. Der Kampf zwischen Ritter und Drachen wurde das gängige Motiv in den Mythen, Märchen und Sagen des Mittelalters. Die bekannteste Geschichte von einem Kampf zwischen einem Ritter und einem Drachen ist die vom heiligen Georg und dem Drachen (als Symbolbild für den Sieg des Christentums über das Heidentum). In der asiatischen Mythologie dagegen sind Drachen (in China unter der Bezeichnung Long bekannt) zumeist Glücksbringer und sind das Symbol für Fruchtbarkeit und der kaiserlichen Macht. So erzählte man sich dass Drachen (bzw. lokale Drachengottheiten) in Flüssen, Seen, Buchten oder sogar in Brunnen hausen und den Menschen wohlgesonnen sind. Jedoch waren manche Drachen nicht von gutartiger Natur; so sei etwa der schwarze Drache für Überschwemmungen und Stürme verantwortlich. In diversen Märchen und Sagen besitzen asiatische Drachen sogar magische Perlen, die dem Träger Glück und Reichtum einbringen sollen. 'Drachen in ''TMNT '''Archie Comics *In der Archie Comic-Geschichte "Sun and Steel" stoßen die Turtles im Chinatown-Viertel New Yorks auf Chu Hsi, einem Feuerwehrmann, der sich durch ein magisches Relikt in einen Drachen, genannt Warrior Dragon, verwandelt, um das Leben eines Kindes zu retten. Image Comics * Der Industrielle und Gangsterboss Dragonlord war von der Wahnvorstellung besessen, direkt von Drachen abzustammen. Er entwickelte daher den Wunsch, sich in einen Drachen zu verwandeln, um sich seinem Wunschbild anzugleichen.''TMNT'' Vol.3 #5 IDW Comics * In den IDW Comics ist der Der Drache der Allvater des Pantheons."Pantheon Family Reunion (chapter 1)" Zusammen mit seiner Schwester, Der Träumerin, erschuf er das Pantheon, pervertierte dann aber die Menschheit, indem er Gewalt und Zerstörung in ihre Herzen säte, bis seine Schwester ihn in eine sterbliche Seele verbannte.''Shredder in Hell'' #4 Seine Tochter Kitsune hat das Bestreben, ihn aus der Unterwelt wieder zur Erde zurückzubringen, indem sie ihm den Körper des Shredders als eine irdisch gebundene Hülle zur Verfügung stellt. Doch durch Splinters freiwilliges Opfer konnte Oroku Saki zum neuen Leben erweckt werden, das Ritual unterbrechen und so den Drachen töten."City at War: The End" 'Cartoonserie (1987)' *In der Episode "Curse Of The Evil Eye" setzt Shredder die Macht des Auges von Sarnos ein um das Bildnis eines Drachens auf einer Fast Food-Verpackung zum Leben zu erwecken und den auf die Turtles loszulassen. *In "Usagi Yojimbo" bekommen es die Turtles, Meister Splinter und Usagi Yojimbo mit einem frisch ausgeschlüpften Drachen (Baby-san) zu tun, der stetig größer wird, je mehr er frisst. 'Cartoonserie (2003') *In der zweiten und dritten Staffel der Serie treffen die Turtles auf den drachenartigen Zauberer Drako, der sich an Splinter rächen möchte, weil er gegen ihn ein Match im Battle Nexus-Turnier verloren hatte."The Big Brawl" - Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 und Part 4"Time Travails", "Reality Check", "Across the Universe", "Same As It Never Was", "The Real World - Part 1", "The Real World - Part 2" *Im "Ninja Tribunal"-Handlungsbogen der fünften Staffel wird der Drache als Zeichen der reinsten und stärksten Chi-Aura gedeutet. Sowohl die Turtles als auch der Tengu Shredder können einen Drachen-Avatar manifestieren. *Ein virtueller Drache erscheint in der Episode "SuperQuest". Animationsserie (2012) * In der Episode "Mazes & Mutants" lässt der Spatzenmutant Sir Malachi ein Trugbild von Leatherhead als feuerspeienden Drachen auftreten. * In der Episode "The Moons of Thalos 3" stoßen die Turtles, Casey Jones, April O'Neil und der Fugitoid auf außerirdische Eisdrachen, die mit ihrem Atem ihre Opfer gefrieren lassen können. * In der fünften Staffel der Serie wird Kavaxas vorgestellt, der Vertreter einer drachenartigen Dämonenrasse mit dem Namen Dämodrachen. ''The Next Mutation'' (1997) *In der Live Action-Serie The Next Mutation ist der Drachenlord der Hauptantagonist der Turtles. Der Drachenlord führt eine Armee humanoider Drachen an und strebt die Herrschaft über die Welt an, doch zuerst will er die Turtles vernichten, um ungehindert seine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Zur Seite steht ihm ein kleiner Drache namens Wick. Siehe auch Archie Comics * Warrior Dragon Image Comics * Dragonlord 1987 Serie * Baby-san 2003 Serie * Drako 2012 Serie * Kavaxas Next Mutation * Drachenlord Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales Kategorie:Mythologische Wesen Kategorie:Spezies